


Is That My Crown?

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, F/F, Humor, M/M, Mordred is Scarred for Life, Pegging, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's first time from an alternate perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I have no idea and I am so sorry.

“Arthur, em, are you alright? I heard a noise outside.” Merlin stepped into Arthur’s chambers tentatively, wringing his fingers into the fabric of his worn blue shirt.

“Of course I’m fine, _Mer_ lin. Why wouldn’t I be?” Arthur snapped.

Merlin looked up, and then zeroed in on his king on his large bed, half covered by his royal red sheets. His crown sat atop his flaxen hair and Merlin had to hold in a gasp at the sizable bulge under the sheets.

“Em, were you-I mean-did you-”

“Get on with it, _Mer_ lin, I haven’t got all night to listen to you ramble.” Arthur lifted his chin and reached up to adjust his crown.

“Were you masturbating… Sire?” Arthur’s green eyes grew wide and looked down to Merlin’s impressive salute.

Arthur coughed and turned to look out the window. “And what’s it to you?”

“I-I could help you, if you want. I am here to serve you, sire.” The covers shifted and Arthur dragged them off himself completely revealing his clothed body. Red linen shirt hanging open revealing milky flesh at the top and dark breeches clinging to his long lean thighs.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Arthur’s thin dark eyebrow raised as Merlin stepped forward and undid his laces until Arthur stopped him from removing them completely, just enough for his elegant cock to slip through.

Merlin climbed on the bed, running his dark skinned hands over the leather of Arthur’s boots and fine fabric of his breeches until he reached the thick bobbing erection. Arthur thrust forward and wiggled his eyebrows making Merlin giggle and turn away with a pretty blush.

“You want to suck me?”

“Oh yes, please.”

“Well?” Merlin lunged forward and took the tip in his mouth while Arthur marveled at how his lips stretched over his cock. “Mmm, I’ve seen you staring at me on the field.” Arthur cooed as he stroked Merlin’s hair, “I’ve seen how you adjust yourself when you’re watching me and the knights fight. How you bite that sinful bottom lip of yours trying to hold back a moan. I’ve seen you, Merlin.”

Merlin hummed and came up from Arthur’s cock with a loud pop. “Will you fuck me? Please Arthur, I beg you. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Arthur ran his ringed thumb across Merlin’s cheek and leaned in to nip at his bottom lip. Merlin gasped and Arthur thrust his tongue inside, exploring Merlin’s mouth. Merlin crawled further up into Arthur’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck while they kissed.

“How about you fuck me?” Arthur asked when he pulled back. His hand held onto Merlin’s neck feeling the vertebrae underneath.

Merlin gasped and nodded. “Anything for you, sire.”

“Good.” Arthur scrambled to remove his boots and breeches with Merlin’s help and lifted his legs to his chest.

“Um, do I-...” Arthur sighed and reached under his pillow for the vial and handed it to Merlin.

“Be quick will you.” Merlin nodded, smeared his fingers with the oil and slowly breached Arthur’s hole. “Ah, yeah, just like that. More, Merlin, I need more.”

Merlin pressed till he was fully in and then pulled back, wiggling the appendage to make more room for the second finger. Arthur groaned and pressed upward looking down at the contrasting colors of his stark white cheeks and Merlin’s dark hand holding him open and the other thrusting into him.

“Fuck, this thing is in the way.” Merlin chuckled and pulled Arthur’s cock a bit to the side and slipped his thumb into the soaked opening above his fingers. “Ah, Gwen!”

“Shhh, you’re breaking my concentration.”

“Yeah, but it feels so amazing. Ah, yeah, just keep going.” Gw-Merlin chuckled and continued thrusting his thumb and two fingers before adding another finger along with the two.

“Does this please you, sire?”

“Yesss, now fuck me, dammit!”

“As you wish, sire.” And Merlin slid his fingers out slowly making Arthur writhe and whine. Leaning over Arthur’s form, Merlin aligned himself and slowly slid into the tight warm channel of Arthur’s arse.

“Ahh, oh fuck yes!”

“Oh, my king, you feel amazing.”

“Come down here and kiss me.” Merlin leaned forward and licked into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur wrapped his legs around Merlin’s clothed form and thrust forward pushing Merlin deeper into him. “Ah, fuck. Yess, Merlin please.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin gasped and knew instinctively what he needed. He reached down between their joined bodies and rubbed at Arthur’s swollen, slick nub. He picked up the pace and Arthur keened, pushing back, meeting every thrust.

“Morgana! Where is my-” the door flung open and Arthur stepped through the door.

“JEEZUS, DO YOU EVER FUCKING KNOCK!!” Morgana shrieked and scrambled for the blanket to cover herself and Gwen.

“OH MY GOD! You could lock the door you know! And-... Are you two-... Oh my god you’re dressed as me and Merlin?!”

“Arthur, did you find the-oh-um-wait. Oh my god.” Merlin stood in the doorway matching Arthur’s bewildered expression.

“Could you two leave, please?” Morgana bit out adjusting her blonde wig and crown. “We’re a bit busy.”

“Are you seriously roleplaying as us? That’s-... Isn’t that weird? I mean I’m your brother.” Merlin snorted and tried not to laugh.

“Will you shut up and get out?!” Morgana barked out and Gwen buried her face in the bedcovers, unwilling to show her face to the two men at the door.

“She’s even got the scarf on. Aww, Gwen, that’s adorable!” Merlin called out.

“Guys, I think I-OH MY GOD,” Mordred stepped up from behind Merlin, quickly covered his eyes and ran for the other bedroom. “WHY?! NOOO! MY EYES!!!”

Arthur covered his mouth and stifled a laugh before turning to the girls. “Look what you’ve done to the poor boy. He’s probably traumatized for life now.”

“It’s your bloody fault fuck face, now. Get. Out.” Arthur raised his hands up with a barely contained grin and turned to leave.

“Honestly, that’s weird as shit and we’re getting take out tonight so, when you’re done, figure out what you want, yeah?”

“Go.”

Arthur turned, locking the door and left with Merlin who managed to hold his laugh in until the door was shut.

“Morgs, I think we’re done for the night.”

“Oh no, we’re finishing this. Come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned but this is technically in an alternate reincarnation period. Also, there might be one later of Arthur and Merlin RP'ing as Morgana and Gwen if the inspiration strikes. Feedback is WANTED SO BADLY. Please, I love you.


End file.
